User's Drag Rush: Season 8
User's Drag Rush: Season 8, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 7 created by Nicholas424. Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". This is the untucked link for this season: UNTUCKED. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant won their showdown and was safe from elimination. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Charlie Hides * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and Honey Davenport * Showdown Theme: Category is...Plain & Perfect * Eliminated: Honey Davenport Entrance Quotes: * April: "Drip drip drip...did today’s forecast call for a campy queen? Because California’s tiniest little raindrop has decided to splash into the scene!" * Ariel: "Nyass!.. Oh.. Did you smell that?.. *look at the queens* OMG... *Scream and walks out of the werk room & back* , just kidding , I'm here to put the house down and throw shade to y'all bitches here! *throw a kiss*" * Charlie: "My rib might be breaking and my stomach probably growling but the old lady is gonna be *deathdrops* dropping! *stays and doesn't move the whole time*" * Dante: "It's gonna get hot in here! Ready to witness Dante's Inferno?" * Honey: "Look who just came buzzing in!" * Jeffree: "What’s up everyone? Welcome to User’s Drag Rush Season 8! Hi, how are ya?" * Kim K: "NORTH!! GET MOMMIES DILDOS! Oh wait.. This isn't the porn set..! Anyways hi guys order my contour kit" * Laila: "I'm back, ladies! This time, Dax won't be coming with me." * Naomi: "Hey Sweets, these melanin legs are freshly shaven, moisturized and ready to stomp on all these cunts." * Pearl: "Sup, guess who finally woke up, and decided to slay this motha-fucking-race? Pearl's back and much more flazeda than ever " * Rita: "My Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent is thriving more than your Instagram page" * Roxxxy: "Jump in a bus- Just kidding, I'm not leaving the competition like I always do, Hey whores it's Boxxxy Andrews, wait nvm my names not Kim K" * RuPaul: "Hello, hello, hello!... Hold on... Who invited some familiar faces to the party?" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: First Impressions Showdown Theme: Plain & Perfect April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Jeffree Star= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Marinapalooza" * '''Main Challenge: Face off in a one-on-one showdown against another queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Marina and The Diamonds Song Inspired * Main Challenge Winner: Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and Laila McQueen * Showdown Theme: Category is..."Handmade Heaven" by Marina and the Diamonds * Eliminated: Laila McQueen For winning the first challenge, Charlie got to choose the showdown match-ups. The songs were randomly chosen by the judges. Marinapalooza :█ The contestant won their showdown. :█ The contestant lost their showdown. 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Marina and the Diamonds Song Inspired Showdown Theme: "Handmade Heaven" by Marina and the Diamonds (April Showers vs Naomi Smalls)= |-| (Ariel Versace vs Rita Ora)= |-| (Charlie Hides vs Dante)= |-| (Jeffree Star vs Kim Kardashian)= |-| (Laila McQueen vs Roxxxy Andrews)= |-| (Pearl vs RuPaul)= Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Nope, Too Vogue!" * '''Main Challenge: Create an original magazine cover for your queen which must include the following; a photo of your queen, an original magazine name and some headlines as to what to expect in the magazine. The topic of your magazine is completely up to you. * Runway Theme: Category is...High Fashion Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Roxxxy Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Jeffree Star and RuPaul * Showdown Theme: Category is...Periwinkle Twinkle * Eliminated: Jeffree Star 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: High Fashion Drag Showdown Theme: Periwinkle Twinkle April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Jeffree Star= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...Eleguence After Dark * Main Challenge Winner: ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ''' Blank: "Brittany Gucci Coochie is so rich even her ________ has a bank account" * '''April: * Ariel: * Charlie: * Dante: * Kim K: * Naomi: * Pearl: * Rita: * Roxxxy: * RuPaul: 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: Eloquence After Dark Showdown Theme: TBA April Showers= |-| Ariel Versace= |-| Charlie Hides= |-| Dante= |-| Kim Kardashian= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Pearl= |-| Rita Ora= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| RuPaul= Trivia * The showdown assassin this season is Ariel Versace. Ariel sent home Honey Davenport and Laila McQueen. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush